


[Podfic] A Crash Course In European History

by dodificus



Series: Tried And Tested [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's summer has been bad enough without Derek Hale appearing at her door. Luckily, he doesn't seem angry and she knows where her dad keeps the wolfsbane bullets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Crash Course In European History

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crash Course in European History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780111) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



**Length:** 30:50  
**File Size:** 33.1 MB (mp3)  
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013050101.zip)

Cybel has compiled an Audiobook of the series to date (1-7) and that can be found at [Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3uhnuuj24wnn/n/Tried_and_Tested_Series_1-7_m4b) OR [Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012082601.zip) )

Heads up listeners: There's some pretty upsetting revelations in this chapter about heat experiments/torture that hunters performed on werewolves in the past. If you find that triggering then maybe give this one a miss, or stop listening once Allison goes to Scott's house.


End file.
